¿Familiaridad?
by La Colo Potter
Summary: (o.o el otro fic mio quelo mal lean eshte) ñ.ñ


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.....Familiaridad......-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Este es un FanFic sobre Harry Potter.  
Creado por: La Colo Potter  
AVISO: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter (menos Natalia) son de la autora J.K.Rowling, Derechos reservados a Corpiright ©  
   
Bueno, los dejo con el fic  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FAMILIARIDAD?  
Chap. 1: Su mirada familiar  
  
Era un gran día para Harry y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, ya que hoy era el día en que comenzaban 5° año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería. Cuando ya estuvieron todos sentados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, el profesor y director Albus Dumbledore se dispuso a darles una nueva noticia a sus alumnos.  
  
Alumnos –dijo Dumbledore con su habitual calma- tengo que darles una gran y nueva noticia a todos ustedes....supongo se preguntaran cual...les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, ella se llama , Natalia Cottiga tiene 13 años y viene desde un colegio de Magia y hechizería , cuyo colegio se llama _Adoratrices _.  
  
-Natalia, era un chica muy linda, de 13 años, y venia a Hogwarts desde el colegio _Adoratrices _en Uruguay (Sudamérica). Ella era delgada, de tez blanca, cabello oscuro con unos brillantes mechones rosados fuertes y ojos oscuros que le hacian lucir un toque algo frio en la mirada.-  
  
Wow..que linda..verdad Harry? –decia Ron embobado mirando a Natalia-  
  
Si, tienes razón Ron –contesto Harry recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ginny- aunque...creo que esa mirada me es algo familiar...-dijo Harry a lo bajo para percatarse de que nadie lo oyera-  
  
Dijiste algo Harry?- le pregunto Ron a su amigo-  
  
No..no dije nada-le respondio Harry  
  
Ok...  
  
Como hiba diciendo- dice Dumbledore- Natalia viene desde Uruguay, y como ya hiso 1° y 2° año en el colegio Uruguayo de Magia y hechizería _Adoratrices _ hoy comenzara en Hogwarts 3° año, asi que porfavor Natalia, pasa al sobrero seleccionador.  
  
-Natalia camino hacia el sobrero seleccionador, donde la profesora Mc.Gonagall se lo puso-  
  
Mmmm -decia el sobrero- valiente...veamos donde te pondre.....  
  
-Todos los chicos que las 4 casas, cruzaban los dedos para que Natalia este en la casa de ellos-  
  
Mmmmm...donde te pondre....- decia el sobrero- ya se!  
  
-Todos los chicos rogaban que Natalia este con ellos-  
  
Que seas – dijo por fin el sobrero-..GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
-Toda la casa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, chiflidos y gritos como "Si! Natalia esta con nosotros! De parte de algunos chicos de Gryffindor-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego..un rato más tarde, ya todos estaban sus respectivas salas comunes, y en la de Gryffindor, Parvati y Padma Patil se encontraban charlando con Natalia.  
  
Y dime Nati, como era el uniforme allí en _Adoratrices? _-pregunto una interesadísima Padma-  
  
Pues, -repondio Natalia- El unoforme consistia en una camisa blanca, una jumper gris con cuello en "V", corbata azul marino, medias azul marino, zapatos negros y por si hacia frío un cardigan azul marino con cuello en "V" y el escudo del colegio-  
  
Wow! Que lindo y como era el de deportes?-pregunto una también interesada parvati-  
  
Jeje, el de deportes era la camiseta blanca del colegio, con un pantalón azul marino con rayas blancas al costado y una camperita azul con detrás el nombre del colegio, sin olvidar el escudo –Respondio Natalia-  
  
Y cuantas casa habia y que las identificaba? –volvio a preguntar Parvati-  
  
Habia 4 casas, _Insdrausher, _que la identificaba, en color: Rojo y en objeto: una Luna  
                       _Carkiesh, _  que la identificaba, en color: Amarillo y en objeto: un Cangrejo  
                      _Daghies, _la identificaba, en color: Verde y en objeto: unas Ondas  
                       
  
Super!- dijo Padma- y tu en cual estabas?  
  
En Moon –Respondio Natalia-  
  
-En ese momento Harry paso por allí...-  
  
Oh! Hola Harry! Tu debes ser el famoso Harry Potter! –dijo Natalia Sonriendo-  
  
Hola Nati! –dijo Harry mirando a Natalia- Quieres que te acompañe a la clase de Pociones?  
  
Claro Harry, estaría muy agradecida –dijo la sonriente joven de 13 años-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La clase, transcurrio algo aburrida para Harry...pero le parecio raro..que el profesor Snape cunado regañaba  a ellos nunca regañaba a Natalia....  
  
Esa mirada de Natalia y de Snape....son muy familiares....-se decia Harry- Creo que ire a hablar con Dumbledore...-  
  
Cuando ya salieron de la clase de pociones, Harry se dirijio al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Pasa Harry! –dijo Dumbledore-  
  
Señor..como sabia que hiba a venir? –pregunto Harry un tanto desconcentrado-  
  
Me lo imagine..solo eso- respondió Dumbledore- Y dime Harry...a que has venido?  
  
Pues...es que entre Natalia y el profesor Snape...encuentro algo de familiaridad en sus miradas...-dijo Harry-  
  
Claro –respondio Dumbledore-

  
Claro? –pregunto Harry aún más desconcentrado-  
  
Si, es normal que sientas algo de familiaridad en sus miradas –dijo Dumbledore con calma- después de todo, Natalia es la sobrina de el Profesor Snape  
  
........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XDDDD Wolap!!! Les gusto? ._. es mi primer fic de Harry Potter  
espero que les haya gustado, si asi fue mandenme rewiews asi lo continuo  
Atte;  
           La Colo Potter.  
  



End file.
